Lovebirds
by Bangs-My-Name-Fangs-My-Game
Summary: Max, a girl with an average life. A hatered twords Dylan and Fang. but will Fang win her heart? Fax, Eggy, other pairs. Some ooc. Theres a twist coming! :D Rated t.
1. Chapter 1

Lovebirds Chapter 1: Fang

summary: Max and the rest are basically outsiders Fang is the popular who has a thing for max. So does his Best friend Dylan. She wants nothing to do with either one. But will they fnally win her heart? This is my first fanfic! Fax, some mylan, Eggy, Nazzy Dyngel. I HATE LISA CLUBS EVERYWHERE!

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm new here so I just wanted to say, please, please, PLEASE, don't make fun of this! I will only update when ever I can!

Nudge: OH OH OH! CAN I DO THE DISCLAIMER?!  
Me:Uhhh, sure?  
Nudge: THANKS BANG! Disclaimer: Bang does not own Maximum Ride, nor does she own Fang, even though she wishes she did..  
Me: WHAT?! *Hides blush*  
Fang: Just get on with the story... Me AND Nudge: ON WITH DA STORY!

Chapter 1: Fang

Max pov

Hi, I am Maximum Elizabeth Martinez, I have tanish skin, with dirty blonde hair with natural sun/red streaks, and I have normal brown eyes. I live with my mom, Valencia, and my girly-girl sisters,  
Ella and Nudge. I have 3 best friends. Jeff (Iggy) Grifths, he has strawberry blonde hair, with pale blue eyes and is 17 like me. Then we have his twin siblings Angel and Zypher (Gazzy) The both look like angels, with blonde hair and Blue eyes. (A/N: I forgot to mention that iggy's not blind hehe) They are both 15 like my sisters. Anyway, I heard a beeping noise and noticed it was my alarm clock. I slamed my hand down on it. I groaned. I was NOT a morning person. I saw that it was 6:30am. The first day of seinor year.  
I got up and saw a disaster. Ella and Nudge were in my room ready for their first day as a sophmore. "Wakey wakey maxie!" Ella said sweetly. She had and outfit in her hands most likely the one they want me to wear.  
"Yea max' Nudge said evily as they pulled me up and twoards the bathroom. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO!" I screamed -I'm a line named bob.-

After about 30 minutes of tourture I was done. It was 7am. "COME ON ELLA AND NUDGE! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I yelled just as mom said "Ella, Nudge, get in the car!" Both girls came down stairs. When we got to school I noticed a famillar yellow and green car. "IGGY!" I screamed as I spotted Iggy. We ran to each other and hugged. I hugged Gazzy and Angel also. I heard a bunch of girls scream and saw a familiar black car pull up. Fang steped out. Oh joy, this is gonna be one heck of a year.

How'd you like it? I hope you did. I typed this up on my dads computer, and just thought of this all. YOU BETTER HAVE LIKED IT! Jk. R&R!

Fang: I wasnt in it.  
Max: you were at the end...  
Me:Stop it you lovebirds...,.  
Both: HEY!  
mE: Well... bye everyone.

-Bang 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Let's go maaax let's go!  
Hi all. I have sucessfully captured the rest of the flock! I'm forcing them to talk! The only ones i'm not forcing is Nudge, Max, and Fang. The others I had to capture and force them here...  
Gazzy,Iggy, and Angel:HELP USSSSSS!  
Max: Iggys take full blame!  
Iggy:Nope.  
Fang: Disclaimer: Bang does not own the flock, only the plot...  
Gazzy:*Says in Bangs voice* I want to own fang though...  
Me:Hey! *Tackles Gazzy!*  
Max: While we try and seperate them, here is Chapter 2 of Lovebirds...  
Chapter 2: Let's go maaax let's go!

Fang pov (Shock, shock)  
(Time is after school Try outs for Football and cheerleading)  
I am going to football try out's for one reason and one reason only, Max. I heard that her sisters and friends have forced her to try out for cheerleading. If Iggy's at try out's, I'll screamy. I hate Iggy.  
He hangs out with max too much! She is mine! God probobly make no seince to you. So i'll introduce myself. I'm Nick (Fang) Lycan Ride. I have shaggy black hair, with darker eyes. I have a  
best friend named Dylan. He has Turqoise eyes along with chestnut hair. We both love Max. But we know only one can have her, but she wants neither of us... Anyway back to the story here...  
I walk out onto the feild. I see the cheerleaders. Max, of course, is amongst them. She is really good. I walk over to coach as he blows his whistle. I see Iggy. I walk over to him and whisper  
"Bish I hope you get killed here." We both stood at 6'4 so we were eye level. He looked scared of me. Well good!  
"Give me 20 laps around the track. GO!" The coach yelled at us. He blew his whisle again, and we started to run. I heard a girl scream.

Max Pov

Cheerleading practice was going great, until I 'Accidently' missed catching Lissa and she droped on the floor. You know what? She only broke a nail! A FREAKING NAIL! She is screaming "Call an  
ambulance! Owwww, MY NAIL!" Stuff like that. Nudge, Ella and I started to laugh. Even our coach started to laugh. Fang and the boys walked over and saw it was only Lil mis slutty, who had broke her  
nail and was screaming bloody murder. The ENTIRE football team started to laugh. She looked embarassed. Esppecially in front of Fang. I felt something touch my butt.

Ima leave it off their. I love this fanfic so far and I don't care how many reviews I get. I will ALWAYS update. I could even update that same day.  
Fang:I wonder what will happen next. The first person who reviews gets a kiss fro me!  
Nudge: And a makeover from me!  
Dylan: And a shout out from the entire flock and me!  
Me:Okay we get it guys, R&R.  
Fly on!

-Bang


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Oh no you didn't

Hey guys! I have a band prctice thing today. So this chapter might be short. Sorry about that.

Me: IGGY! DO THE DISCLIAMER THING A MA BOBER! Iggy: Fine, Bang doesn't own anything but the plot. But, she does sing off key in the shower... Help me... Nudge: ON WITH DA STORY!

Chapter 3: Oh no you didn't.

Max POV

I turned around to see dylan smirking at me. "YOU BISH!" ( A/N: Sorry, I can't cuss, so I find words to replace the cussing. :P) I screamed at Dylan. "You have a nice ash." He said. So he got what he deserved. I kneed him then upper cut him! It was funny to see him lying on the ground moaning in pain. Everyone, even Lissa, was laughing. "Jesus Max, *Gasp* you didnt *Gasp* have to do that..." Dylan wheezed. "Yes I did" I responded. Iggy gave me a high five. Fang started backing away from me. Good choice. "Yo, Fang, come get your stupid Best friend!" Ella, Angel, and Nudge yelled at the same time. Fang came Back, helped Dyl-weed up and they made a run for it. Again, good choice. We all went back to our practices.

-Im just a line-

So anyway, after practice we all went home. My best friend Jj, (Jenifer joy) textd me.

(max =Lower case Jj = CAPS)

HEY, COME OVER FOR A SLUMBER PARTY! Uhh, Idk.. PLEASE!? EVERYONE'S COMING! EVEN NUDGE AND ELLA! Oh, all right. YAY! COME OVER RIGHT NOW! EVERYONE'S HERE! Bye.

I packed my bag and walked over to Jj's.

Fang POV

Stupid Jj, (My sister) She invited all her friends over for a slumber party. I heard a knock at the door, when I opened it, Max stood there. "Hi Maxie! What you doing here at my house?" I asked in a squakey voice to try and irritate her. Before she could respond, Jj came to the door. "Fangy let Max in. She is here as a guest. Go sit in your emo corner..." Jj said. I shook my head. So of course Max pushed me aside and walked in. Everyone said hi to her. I just went up to my room.

Max POV

When we were all settled in, Jj called Fang back downstairs for a game of Truth or Dare. I was not thrilled by this. "Okay, I'll go first!" Said Jj. "Fang truth or dare?" "Truth" he said. Wuss. "Whom do you like the most in this room?" She asked. He mumbled his responce. "What was that?" she said. "Max..." He said louder this time. I rolled my eyes. "Iggy, truth or dare?" He asked Iggy. "Dare." "Kiss Ella." Iggy blushed but did as told. I glared at him. "Max truth or dare." "dare." 'Okaaaay," what he told me shocked me.

Thats it for this chapter. I have to go. Bye everyone.

-Bang


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Truth or dare...

Hey all, Bang here. I hope you havn't gotten to antsy about my story. So you see, I have a lot of things going on so I might not update often. But let's not let that stop us from reading right?

Flock:RIGHT!

Me: Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything but the plot. Nor do I NOT own Fang. I also do not own any of the songs.

Chapter 4: Truth or Dare...

Max POV

You wanna know what Iggy dared me to do? He dared me to go out with Fang for the REST of the school year! GOD HELP ME! "WHAT?!" I screeched. "I dare you to go out with Fang for.." I heard you!" He shruged and Fang just smirked. I glared at him. "Anyway.. Jj, truth or dare?" "Truth" That's pretty much how our evening went.

-Time skip to the next morning-

"Morning Babe." someone said. I open my eyes to find Fang staring at me. " Wha?" I said confused. Then it hit me. Iggy's stupid dare. I slapped Iggy. "Ow! What was that for?" Iggy asked/screeched. I just glared at him. Fang rolled his eyes. I got up and left Jjs' house. Jj called after me but I was to angry to stop. I went to the park and climbed my favorite tree. I climb it all the time when I'm mad or upset. I started to sing one of my favorite songs called Blown Away by carrie underwood. (A/N: Look up the song, it's really good.)

Dry lightning cracks across the sky, Those storm clouds gather in her eyes.

Her daddy was a mean ole mister, her mama was an angel in the ground.

The weather man called for a twister, she prayed to blow it down.

Theres not enough rain in oklahoma to wash the sins out of that house,

Theres not enough wind in oklahoma to rip the nails out of the past.

Shatter every window till it's all blown away. Every brick, every board, every slammin door flown away.

Till theres nothin left standing, nothin left of yesterday.

Every tear-soaked wisky memory blown away, Blown away.

She heard those sirens screamin out, her daddy laid their passed out on the couch.

She locked her-self in the cellar, listenin to the screamin of the wind,

Some people called it taking shelter, she called it sweet reveange.

Shatter every window till it's all blown away. Every brick, every board, every slamin door flown away.

Till theres nothin left standing, nothin left of yesterday.

Every tear-soaked wisky memory blown away, blown away.

Theres not enough rain in oklahoma to wash the sins out of that house,

Theres not enough wind in oklahoma to rip the nails out of the past.

Shatter every window till it's all blown away. Every brick, every board, every slammin door flown away.

Till theres nothin left standing, nothin left of yesterday.

Every tear-soaked whisky memory blown away, Blown away

Blown away

Blown away

Blown away

Blown away

It felt good to sing. So I decided to sing another song. What I've done by linkin park.

In this fair well, theirs no blood, theirs no alibi.

I drawn regret, for the truth, of a thousand lies. So let mercy come, and wash away,

What I've Done, I face my-self, to cross out what I've become,

erase my-self and let go of what i've done.

Put to rest, what you though of me. While I clean this slate with the hands, of uncertantiy,

so let mecry come and wash away,

What I've Done, I face my-self, to cross out what I've become,

erase my-self and let go of what ive done. For what i've done,

I start again, and what ever pain may come, today this ends, im forgiving what i've done,

I face my-self, to cross out what i've become,

erase my-self and let go of what i've done,

Na-na-na-na-na

What I've done

Na-na-na-na-na

Forgigving what ive done

Na-na-na-na-na

I sighed. I love both those songs. The just make my day. I jumped down from the tree only to run into Fang. Oh joy. "You have a beautiful voice Max." He said softly "Thanks, i guess." I responded not really sure how to take the compliment. I honesly think I sing horribly. Before I could say anything else. He kissed me. You know what I did? I kissed back with everything I had. His arms around my waist, mine around his neck. I guess he finally won me over. Maybe.

Fang POV

SCORE!

Okay, Ima stop the story their. See no clifthanger for you guys. THIS TIME. I know alot of you don't like them so their. Thanks to all of you who reviewed you made my day. Oh and I also gave you some Faxness. :D Nudge: GO FAX! Fang: I kissed a girl and I liked it... Max and Me: *Hits Fang* Fang: Owwww... Me & Flock: BYE!

Fly on!

-Bang


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Together?

A/N: I a sooooooooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyy that I havn't updated in forever! I got so caught up in the real world that I havn't been able to get to a computer!But I'm back now! And I'm coming back with a Bang! (No pun intended!)

Nudge: SHe has been hitting her head on a wall.

Me: I don't wanna do the disclaimer...

Fang: Disclaimer: Bang does not own anything but the plot!

Iggy: she wants to own FNick though!

Chapter 5:Together?

Max Pov

"Are we together now?" Fang asked. After we kissed we climbed my favorite tree and were now laying in it. I just shrugged. "I really want to" He continued. So I did what I thought should be a final answer. I kissed him. " That answer your question?" I asked. He nodded. He was really happy. SO I decided to sing. Bring me to life. I hope Fang knows the song.

(Fang=CAPS, Max= Lower case)

How can you see into my eyes, like open doors? Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb.

Without a soul. My spirit sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead. It. Back. Home.

Just like I was expecting, Fang joined in.

WAKE ME UP,

Wake me up inside,

CAN'T WAKE UP

Wake me up inside,

SAVE ME

Call my name and save me from the dark.

WAKE ME UP

Bid my blood to run

CAN'T WAKE UP

Before I come undone

SAVE ME

Save me from the nothing I've become.

Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me,

Breathe into me and make me real, bring me. To life.

WAKE ME UP

Wake me up inside

CAN'T WAKE UP

Wake me up inside

SAVE ME

Call my name, and save me from the dark.

WAKE ME UP

Bid my blood to run

CAN'T WAKE UP

Before I come undone

SAVE ME

Save me from the nothing i've become

Bring me to life

I'VE BEEN LIVING A LIE, THERES NOTHING INSIDE

Bring me to life.

Frozen inside, without your touch without your love, darling

Only, you are the life among the dead.

ALL OF THIS SIGHT, I CAN'T BELIEVE I COULDN'T SEE,

KEPT IN THE DARK, BUT YOU WERE THERE INFRONT OF ME

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything,

WITHOUT A THOUGHT

WITHOUT A VOICE

WITHOUT A SOUL

DON'T LET ME DIE HERE THERE MUST BE SOMTHING MORE

Bring me to life

WAKE ME UP

Wake me up inside

CAN'T WAKE UP

Wake me up inside

SAVE ME

Call my name and save me from the dark

WAKE ME UP

Bid my blood to run

CAN'T WAKE UP

Before I come undone

SAVE ME

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

I'VE BEEN LIVING A LIE,

THERES NOTHING INSIDE

Bring me to life

We ended the song breathing hard. We heard some clapping. We looked down and saw the rest of the gang. "Aww, they finally got together!" Is what all the girls said. "Good going Fang" is what all the boys said. (A/N: Dylweed isn't in the group. But still in the story, sadly.)

"FANGY!" Two high pitched voices call. I saw Lissa and Bridget, both racing twords Fang as fast as the could in heels. I heard Fang groan. I groaned at what they were wearing. They basically where wearing a very short shirt that barley covered anything and shorts that were the same way. The colors were pink.

"Fangy, what are you doing with this slut?" Lisa whined. Bridget nodded. "She happens to be my girlfriend. No leave. I never liked you both." Fang said. They both turned and walked away dejectedly.

Dylan came along. Greeeeat! (note sarcasm) "Whats up Fang?!" He yelled. "Just chilling with my new gf." Fang replied after doing a complicated hand shake with Dylan. Dylan was confused until Fang pointed to me.

Then all Hell broke loose.

Sooo, did you like it? I bet it's the best chapter I wrote! I tried to make it long. So I hoped you enjoyed it!

Nudge: I loved it!

Max: Me to!

Fang: *Shrugs*

Me: Fang you emo mute.

Fang: I'm not emo!

BYE! R&R

-Bang


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hell broke loose

A/N: Hey all! I'm so excited! I'll tell you why. I'm going to start anther fanfic soon. I have no idea what to call it. All it's going to be about is the flock playing truth or dare. So if you wanna help me out just PM me or put it in the reviews! I love all my fans out their! I'm soo sorry I havn't updated in a while, but im back. I'm not dead! So don't worry! Im really sorry. I've had a bad case of writers block! I started crying but now I will post this chapter!

Nudge:Ya. Don't worry. Chillax

Max and Me: Un-un Giiiirrrl

Fang: *Rolls eyes*

Iggy: Disclaimer: Bang doesn't own anything. Y'all know who her game is though. Look at her user name to find out!

Me: *starts to attack Iggy* Max: While we keep these 2 apart, on with the chapter!

Chapter 6: Hell broke loose

Dylan just exploded. "WHAT?! YOU CHOSE THE HOT EMO OVER THE SEXY MODEL?!" He yelled. Anger written all over his face. "Dyl, she with me not you, we said we wouldn't question who she choses out of us two, remember?" Fang siad. Dylan just nodded then slapped Fang AND Iggy. "WHY'D YOU HIT IGGY?!" I screeched. He just shrugged as Iggy and Fang pounced on him and attacked him. With the help of Ella and Nudge, we were able to pull the three boys apart. Nudge holding Dylan, Ella holding Iggy, and me holding Fang. "Calm down Fang." I said calmly and sweetly "He's not worth it." Fang became visibly calmer. He just nodded. We all decided to go home. Even Dyl-weed.. uhh I mean Dylan. But just as Nudge let go of Dylan he pounced on Fang again. He started punching Fang. They got into a big fight. So I did what I thought would calm us ALL down. I sang. (Numb by Linkin Park)

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface

Don't know what your expecting of me

Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

(Caught in the under tow, just caught in the under tow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

(Caught in the under tow, just caught in the under tow)

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me, and be less like you

Can't you see that you smothering me

Holding to tightly afriad to lose control?

'Cause everything that you thought I would be

Has fallen apart, right in front of you

(Caught in the under tow, Just caught in the under tow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

(Caught in the under tow, just caught in the under tow)

And every second I waste is more then I can take

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

Becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know

That I may end up failing to

But I know

You were just like me, with someone dissapointed in you

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

Becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb, I can't feel you their

(I'm tired of being who you want me to be)

I've become so numb, i can't feel you there

(I'm tired of being who you want me to be)

At some point in the middle of the song everyone just watched me. They were all calm now. I helped both the boys up and stood in between them so they wouldn't fight again. We all went home. Fang had decided to climb through my window and was now laying in my bed with a par of black shorts and NO shirt. He looked good, just showing off his 6-pack. "You like?" He asked me. I just noticed I was staring. I shruged and grinned as he narrowed his eyes. When I was next to him he pulled me on top of him. (A/N: Don't you girls out their who love Fang just think of your self in Max's posistion? I know I do!) I just rolled my eyes, then he kissed me. I kidded him back. His tongue asked for an opening and I opened my mouth. What was suppose to be a sweet and nice kiss turned into a total makeout seccion. I moaned as his hands rubbed my back. His hands were going up and down my back. When we pulled away I started kissing his neck. He moaned. I smirked. Then he said three words that I never thought he would say. "I love you." He said. "I love you to." I said. I was in shock. Then smiled thinking I was really in love with this boy.

-line declares it to be the morning time-

Fang pov

A giggle pulled me from my sleep. I looked around and saw an unfamilar room. looked at the sleeping girl in my arms and last night replayed in my mind. Max giggled again and I noticed she was dreaming. So I woke her up. It was Sunday. She grumbled in her sleep than slowly opened up her eyes. She smiled when she saw me then kissed me good morning. I wish I could marry her. I mean we both will turn 18 soon. That reminds me, I need to find out when her birthday is. I told her I would be back soon and I went to find one of her sisters. After pulling on a shirt I went downstairs and found Ella on the couch. "Yo, Ellz," I said. She looked up at me. "When Max's Birthday?" I asked. "June 6th, why?" I shrugged and went to go lay back down with Max.

Did you like it? I loved it! Especially seince I put my favorite song in here! But I have bad news. Sience my friend keeps forgetting to review on my story, I will NOT update ti'll she does! Her name is Amanda! But I call her Iggy because that's her name in the club. She is a good actress! She acts blind! I'm soooo sorry though!

Iggy: It's all I hear now. She's either playing it on her phone or computer or singing it off key in the shower... Me: Ya thanks Igtard, your soo helpful. Note sarcasm.

Max: Lol

Iggy: Your welcome!

Me:*attacks igtard*

All: BYE!

R&R

FLy on,

-Bang


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Max and Fang. Good or Bad?!

A/N: Hola! I'm back! WOOT! I finally have time to update! Sooo I want y'all to pick the chapter that have longer than the others. Okay? So that way I can develop my plot even more! School has been busy! I'm sure y'all understand, right?

Nudge: ON WITH LOVEBIRDS!

Bang (me): Disclaimer: I wish I owned the flock *coughfangcough* But sadly my most favored author James Patterson does. *sigh* And I don't own the lovley song in this chapter... .

Chapter 7: Max and Fang. Good or Bad?

Max POV

I wake and something was missing. I looked around and saw Fang being held by my dad, Jeb. He had a gun to Fang's head. I gasped. " FANG!" I screamed. "This is what happens when you fall in love without my permission Maximum." Jed said then pulled the trigger. Fang screamed out then dropped dead. "FANG! NO!" I yelled, then woke up.

I jumped up. I looked at my blue clock next to my bed. 1 am. I sighed. I layed back down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

- Time skip to school cause nothing intresting happened when max got up-

Fang POV

I walked into school and was then hugged by a girl. She had familiar red hair... LISSA! AHHH SAVE ME! (A/N I gagged at the name Lissa.. Lol :P) "What do you want Lissa, you know I have a girlfriend. Who isn't a slutty." I said, keeping my cool. She looked at me, clearly not happy. "Fang, Max isn't good for you! She will take away your popularity! She will crash your reputation! She's a stupid, ugly, emo girl who doesn't deserve you!" Lissa said. Now that made me mad. I walked away fumming. "YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT!" She screeched, the walked in the opposite direction. I saw Max look at me, but I just kept walking. Apperently Max didn't get the message that I was beyond mad and walked up to me. "Fang, are you alright?" She asked. I made a mistake of looking into her eyes. They were full of concern and one that I loved to see. That emotion was _love._ (A/N: I finnaly learned how to get italics and bold letters! HOORAY!) I smiled at her. My fustration completly gone. "Ya, Lissa just called you somethings and I got mad." I said smiling. Max nodded. Iggy came up and fist bumped with me, hugged Max, then turned back to me. "Yo, Dylan's looking for you. He seems pretty upset. Oh, and Max! The talent show is coming up! You should auddition!" He said. Max nodded. I walked off to find Dylan. I found him outside the boy's bathroom. He nodded at me. I returned it. "Look, i'm sorry I blew up like that it's just, I thought Maximum would chose me, no offense!" Dylan said quickly then ran off just as the bell rang. I walked to my class. I saw Nudge, my adoptied sister, talking to Max and her sister.. ummm.. OH YEA! Ella. "So I was thinking Max, for your birhtday, you could sing a couple of songs and, like, I could invite record dealers and what not. OHH DO YOU THINK YOU SHOULD WEAR A PINK DRESS TO YOUR PARTY! That would be sooo cool! I like pink! I wish my kitten was pink! You know Fang named him that-" She rambed until I rushed over there and shut her up by clamping my hand over her mouth. Max and Ella were laughing at me. I glared at them and sat down just as 's-his-Face walked into to begin. Ugg...

Max POV

Fang named a cat Mr. Wiggles! HAHA! That's sooo funny! God, but I feel bad, I mean he looked kind of mad... IM BORED!

* * *

Max POV

I was at the audditions for the talent show. I was planning on singing When she cries by Britt Nicole! When my name was finally called I walked up there. "Hi I'm MAximum Martinez, I will be singing When she cries By Britt Nicole!" I said The let the music play before singing.

**When she cries - Britt Nicole**

_Little girl teriffied_

_She'd leave her room if only burises would heal,_

_A home no place to hide,_

_Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels. _

_Everday's the same,_

_She fight's to find her way!_

_She hurts,_

_She breaks,_

_She hides,_

_And try's to pray!_

_She wonders why,_

_Does anyone ever hear her when she cries._

_Today she's turning 16,_

_Everyone's singing but she can't seem to smile,_

_They never get past arm's length,_

_How could the act like everthing's all right?_

_Pulling down her long sleeves,_

_To cover all the memories that scars leave._

_She say's " Maybe making me bleed, could be the answer that could wash the slate clean" _

_Everyday's the same,_

_She fights to find her way, _

_She hurts,_

_she breaks, _

_she hide's,_

_and try's to pray._

_She wonders why,_

_Does anyone ever hear her when she cries?_

_This is the dark, before the dawn,_

_The storm before the peace,_

_Don't be afriad,_

_Cause seasons change,_

_And God is watching over you._

_He hears you,_

_Everday's the same,_

_She fights to find her way,_

_She hurt's,_

_she breaks,_

_she hides,_

_and tries to pray._

_She'll be just fine,_

_Cause I know He hears her when she cries!_

_Everday's the same,_

_She fight's to find her way._

_She hurts,_

_She breaks,_

_She hides,_

_and try's to pray._

_She'll be just fine,_

_Cause I know He hears her when she cries!_

_She'll be just fine,_

_Cause I know, He hears when she cries._

I ended the song and looked around. The judges had tears in their eyes. I saw Fang at the end of the stage and saw that he was teary eyed. I was even crying, and I didn't even know. "Well, I know we have one of our people for the Talent show!" A judge said. I smiled and walked off stage. Fang hugged me. We smiled at each other.

* * *

Fang POV

I stared at Max in awe. I had to ask her why she sung that song!

When she waled off stage and we hugged and smiled. We walked to the Ice Cream shop. I had no idea Bridget work there until we walked in. She was at the counter loking bored until Max and I walked in. She smiled at both of us, took our orders and gave us are Icecream. We sat down atr a table. "Max, why'd you decide to sing that song? I asked. She looked up at me. "Because, I had and older sister, or well I HAVE an older sister, her name is Flo (A/N Yes this is off Finding Nemo) and she left when she was 17. I havn't seen her science I was 7. So she has to be 27 now." She said with a shrug. I smiled sympithettically at her. We laughed then left.

And that my fellow readers, is chaoter 7 of lovebirds! I hope Y'all loved it! I guess that was long so forget what I said earlier. That was your long chapter! I am sooo happy!

Nudge:YAY!

Fang:...

Bang: *Slaps fang*

FLY ON!

-BANG!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Walking through the woods.

**A/N: Hi all! I missed you guys! I haven't really had time to write and update but i'm going to update now while I have some spare time! Going out to eat soon at a Chinese place... YUM! Lol. So anyway, I HOPE NO ONE IS MAD AT ME FOR NOT UPDATING! I have had a bad case of writers block. This might be short for I am running out of idea's. So if you want to you guys could PM me or leave in the reviews of what you want to happen next.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything but plot! :P **

Chapter 8: Walking through the woods!

**Max POV's **

It was a week after the tryouts for the talent show.I was walking through the woods. I was looking for a certain thing. Or animal. Its a big bird. A little bigger than a vulture. It was black and white. I found it one day before my dad left and before Tara left. Ohh good times...

_Flashback_

_I was only a 5 year old. I was walking with my dad and my big sister Tara. We both got our looks from our dad. Anyway. While they sat down I wandered farther into the woods. "Don't go too far now Maxie!" My dad had yelled to me. "Alwight!" I yelled back. I saw a row of beautiful yellow flowers. So I followed them. they lead to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a big black and white figure. I gasped. When I turned around scared, the flowers were gone! When I turned around the creature was looking at me. I was scared of it. Yes it was a marvelous creature, but it scared me seeing it was big. It had glowing purple/grey eyes. It came slowly over to me. It sorta gestured me to follow. I did, but warily. It lead me to the clearing my daddy and Tara were in. "Thank you. I'm going to name you Jeddadia." I told it. I did a squawk and flew off._

_End Flashback_

I hummed a tune that I made for him when I was 7. He came down gracefully. I walked with him. I knew he was old. But he had kids that loved me to! I smiled at him. Then, I heard a gunshot. Jeddadia squawked. There was blood splattered every where. I turned around and there was a hooded figure with glowing red eyes. it smiled at me, winked, the ran off. I looked at the creature before me. He was dying. I started to cry. I call my mom, she's a vet, and Fang. I looked at Jed. "It's going to be okay. Just keep breathing." He looked at me. I hummed the calling tune. It also calms him down. My voice was cracking though. Due to me crying. I heard my mom and Fang shout. "Over.. HERE! I shouted. " HELP! MOM! HURRY! HE'S DYING!"

**A/N: POOR JED! That's the name of my pug! Anyway, that's all I have right now. Cause if I continue writing I'll never stop. Then you will all have a long chapter to read. Lol.**

**Nudge: *Walks in sleepily* What'd I miss?**

**Bang:... ONLY A REALLY GOOD CHAPTER! **

**Nudge:Oh. Okay. BYE!**

**Fly on,**

**Bang**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Is he going to live? and TARA?!**

**A/N: HI all. I'm going to update again! I have another idea. But I would really appreciate some idea's from y'all. I would like to know where y'all want the story to go! If I get some idea's I could keep going and not have to end the story! (Which I promised myself I wouldn't do unless I ran out of idea's or until I have at LEAST 20 chapters!) I also might update again today if I get another idea! :P Oh yea! Max called Fang in the last chapter because she was scared and wanted him to comfort her!**

**Nudge: Now on with the chapter. **

**Bang: Fang! I'm feeling lazy today! DO ZA DISCLAIMER!**

**Fang:... Disclaimer: Bang owns nothing but the plot and ... Jed?**

**Bang: Yup.**

**Chapter 9: Is he going to live?**

**Fang POV**

Okay, I got a call from Max and I couldn't really understand her. All I could make out was she's hurt and forest. So I ran to the forest and I called out to her. "MAX!" "Over... HERE!" She yelled. This was followed by a " HELP! MOM! HURRY! HE'S DYING!" So I ran faster. I collided with something. "Watch it" The person hissed. It was a girl. She sounded close to Max but she wasn't. The girl looked up at me. She even looks like Max! Only she has silver eyes. "Tara" I heard someone whisper. I turned to see when Tara and I collided we fell into the clearing where Max and her mom was loading a huge creature into a van. Max had said Tara. Her mom turned around. "TARA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THESE YEARS!?" Tara, just glared at her mother and younger sister. She looked at me. And ran off. Max, her mom, and I got into the van and drove off. Max looked upset, yet shocked. "Umm Dr. M? You might want to get on the right side of the road." I said. "Oh yeah uhh yeah." She said. When we got to the vet's clinic I was told to take Max home. She screamed and I had to practically carry her home.

**Max POV**

I was told to go home from the clinic. I wanted to see Jed! So I did what should've gotten me to stay if Fang wasn't there. Scream and kick. But Fang picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and carried me home. I couldn't help it. I started to sob very hard. The tears just kept coming. Especially since I know Tara tried to kill Jeddadia. I'm mad, upset, and hurt at the same time. Fang was there trying to comfort me. Keyword: _Trying. _

I couldn't stop. Knowing that beautiful bird was in pain, and most likely not going to make it. Or he might have to stay in captivity... OHH THE THOUGHT OF HIM NEVER RETURNING TO THE FOREST IS HORRID! Fang just patted my back, possibly not knowing what else to do. I turned to him. "If, Jed, the bird that was hurt, can't ever go to the forest again, I'm going to keep him. No matter what you, or anyone else say!" I said to him knowing he would possibly try and stop me. He just nodded. But the look in his eye said he wanted to argue. But he knew better. The phone started to ring. I jumped up and answered it when I saw it was my mom. "Mom? MOM! Is he alright? Is going to be able to go back into the forest? If he can't I'm keeping him no matter what! So don't argue mom! I did find him!" I said all in one breath. God I sound like Nudge right now. "Sweetie..." The tone of her voice is what I didn't like. "He might not make it... We might have to put him down. If this surgery isn't a success, I will let you come down here and let you say goodbye. I think he's a father so, go try and find a nest. I don't think he will mind if you have one of his kids to remember him by. Okay sweetie?" She said. "Alright love ya bye. "Love you to sweetie. Bye." I hung up. Fang looked at me. "Come on." I said. "We have to go get one of his kids. He might not make it. I get to keep one of his kids.." Fang nodded. We walked into the forest. I knew where his nest was so I climbed up to see if any babies where in it. Sure enough, like 6 squawked at me. The mother was there, I had named her Tanana. I looked at her sadly. She pushed the shyest baby at me. I picked it up and it squawked at me. it looked like the mom, so I think she's a girl. "Your name will be Penelope." I cooed at her. I got down and saw Fang. "Is that a bird? They don't look like birds.." He said. "Well, they are Fang." I laughed. As soon as we got to my house the phone rang again. "Hello?" "Max! The surgery was a success!" "YAY!" "He will be released once he is fully recovered. Till then I guess he can stay at our house..." She said. I cheered with joy. But, I'm out for revenge though. Tara will pay for what she did. I am NOT going down without a fight.

**Tara's POV **(:O Uh-oh...)

I paced back and forth in my run down apartment. I hated that bird. I tried to kill it, but nooo, my little baby, sister had to be there. I hate Maximum. Hate her! Shortly after our dad left, I did to. Only because mom put all her attention to work and I had to take care of Max. So, as soon as I got the money, I got up and left. For a while I checked on the house to make sure Max would be okay. But I had to soon had to stop. It almost made me cry seeing my little sister asking mom where "Tarry" was. Now every time some one calls me Tarry I punch them. That was Max's nickname to call me. Yeah I know I hate her, but I have always had a soft spot for my baby sister. I also stopped when I saw mom had another baby girl. I had no idea mom was pregnant. If I did, I would've stayed. I have some friends keeping an eye on both of them. Max is 17, I'm 27, and Ella (My other baby sister) is 15. As far as I know, Ella knows nothing of me. Which is why I hate my mom, dad, and Max. Ella doesn't deserve to be hated by me. She wasn't born when I left. Do I regret leaving? Very much. Do I want to go back? So much. Why don't I go back? I'm afraid my mom won't take me back. And I know that Max hates me now... Now to the reason I want that bird dead. When I left I accidently stumbled into the bird and it got scared and slashed at me. I have a scar on my arm from it's beak. I groaned. I turned on my computer and played a remix of Numb by Linkin Park Ft. Jay Z. I hummed along. But I was still mad. I started to cry. I missed my family. It's no fun on your own. Not that boy that ran into me, well, I sort of followed them to the vet's place and saw him carry out a screaming Max... "He must be her boyfriend." I mumbled to myself. I felt happy for Max. At least she found love. Unlike me. I can't trust no one. I know for a fact the only person outside the family that knows about me is that boy. I haven't the slightest clue what his name is. But I think I might call my mom. Yeah I will. I miss her so much... After the third ring she picked up. "Hello?" "Umm, mom? It's Tara." "TARA?! Oh sweetie where have you been? I've missed you so much!" My mother sounded like she was crying and I started to cry. _Again. _"Mom, I live in a run down apartment. I know it's been 10 years. But I really miss home, you, Max, I really just want to come home. I want to meet Ella. I want to meet my new baby sister, oh mom!" I said. "Sweetie. You were always welcome. I have missed you to. Max did. But I think she's mad at you right now. Why did you try to kill Jed?" Ohh the bird was a boy. Hehe. I told mom my story and she told me meet her at the house at 6. That's when she gets off. After that we hung up. I smiled. I'm going home.

**Doctor Martinez POV:**

My oldest baby was coming home! I missed her so much! Even after she left at 17, I still love her. I decided I was going to surprise Max. I had called Fang and told him. He promised not to tell Max. I went back to prepping Jed for the ride home.

- Time Skip To Six PM-YAY!-

When I pulled up I saw Tara. I got out and walked over to her. "MOM!" She screamed. She ran to me and hugged me. I heard the front door open and saw Max. She stared wide eyed at her oldest sister. "TARA!" She yelled angrily. "Why did you try to kill my bird?" Max demanded. Tara told her the story she told me. And even showed us the scar. Max nodded. And hugged her sister. "Never leave us again." Max whispered. "I won't." I looked at the front door and saw Fang smiling at the sister moment. I think we could be a happy family again.

**This chapter took me forever to write, I was trying sooo hard to make it a long chapter, I think y'all needed it! :D Now if only my friend would call me... Lol I also ima add ella in the next chapter. I keep forgetting her, Hehe. And I know I I put Flo for an older sister, but I meant to put Tara cuz that's soo much more fitting. Am I right? :D**

**Nudge: DA CHAPTER IS UP! HOORAY!**

**Me: Jup. And I am happy! Ok guys! I might post either tonight or tomorrow morning. Ok bye GUYS AND GALS!**

_**Fly on,**_

_**Bang.**_


End file.
